


home for the holidays

by evenlypaced



Series: rhinkmas 2k18 [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Christmas, College, Implied homophobia, M/M, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: All Link wants is to be out to their families at home when they return home for break, but is Rhett ready to make the plunge?(tw for homophobia and minor violence mention in relation to coming out. Super minor detail, but better safe than sorry!)





	home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> part two of the Xmas fics, hope you like it!

  
The semester had wound down fast after Thanksgiving, studying and final exams making the last three weeks slide by. Rhett and Link were more than ready to mindlessly be babied by their parents for a four week stretch. But this year, break had different implications for the new couple.

Campus was safe. On campus Link could touch, hold, kiss, and fuck Rhett all he wanted. No small town barriers held them back, no locals running back to their parents and spreading the news. Just two boy, deeply in hormonally fueled love and lust, who could act on it as they pleased.

They had barely spoken about going home, and what being a couple meant for the journey back to Buies Creek for the winter break. The realization had hit Link first. that the illusion of full transparency with their relationship was about to shatter

He felt it as he clutched Rhett on their haphazardly pushed together bunk beds. The dorm room was silent save for the taller boy snoring softly, with Link surrounded safely in his embrace.

Link laid silently, head reeling with the thought that this would be their last night like this for a whole month. Weekends at home had been easy enough to manage, too wrapped up in their respective families’ need to see them to mind the separation. Within 42 hours they’d be back on campus and into their routine again.

The realization hit Rhett later, settling like a rock in his stomach as they finished packing up the last few pieces of clothing and dirty laundry to lug home. Rhett tensed against his dresser before turning around.

“Link, we need to talk about going home. Seeing people”

Link halted, the shirt he was folding now dangling from his shaky hands. He knew this was coming, but now he couldn’t run from it. He turned around slowly, careful eyes moving up to meet Rhett’s equally fearful gaze.

“Maybe it's time. Maybe everyone already knows, I don’t think it would surprise anyone at this point”.

Rhett laughed, but quickly stopped when Link’s temperament didn’t change.

“You can’t be serious. My father would hang me next to all the stockings over the fireplace.”

“You always gonna let that stop you? Or was your plan all along for this not to last?” Link was raging red in the face now, laundry abandoned to cross his arms and straighten his posture.

“Don’t say stuff like that, bo. It’s not funny” Rhett retorted. He tried to soften his stance, moving forward to reach out and touch Link, but the younger boy quickly stepped back and avoided the embrace.

“We can’t hide forever Rhett. Who’s that fair to?”

Rhett stared at his feet, not sure how to proceed. He put his hands up in defeat, turning back to the duffel bag he had been carelessly throwing his belongings into. Link let the silence hang, the only noise to be heard was the shuffling and zippering to signify it was time to leave.

The boys silently walked to Rhett’s car, loading their things into the back and throwing themselves into the front.

Rhett sat for a moment, looking over at his brooding boyfriend to try and read where he was. Link’s icy, dead stare at the dashboard spoke volumes, and Rhett decided not to test it. He turned the engine and made his way out of the parking lot.

The car ride was eerily silent, no one moving to speak or tune out the silence with the radio. Rhett had attempted a gentle hand to Link’s thigh like he always did when they were on long journeys, but Link shimmied in a way that said “touch me again and you’ll end up with a broken hand”.

Rhett slowly pulled up to Link’s house, putting the car in park and turning to Link.

“I’m sorry Link, I’m just not ready.

Link sat in silence, but didn’t immediately move go to move out of the car, contemplating whether he had the words or the nerve for this.

He shook his head, decided it was best to just leave

Rhett’s mouth hung open slightly, attempting to adjust to this new coldness Link was exuding.

“Not even a kiss goodbye?” Rhett said playfully, attempting anything to get the younger boy to even crack a smile.

Link’s icy stare remained, this time shooting directly at Rhett.

“Careful, wouldn’t want anyone thinking we’re together” was all he boldly shot out as he grabbed his bags from the back seat and pointedly slammed the door, sharply walking up towards his front door.

Rhett sat for a second, dumbfounded as he replayed the last few seconds in his head.

He remained in this state all night, going through dinner with his family and their conversations in a haze. His mind was racing, was Link breaking up with him? Would he move out? Would he out them to prove a point? Surely he’s not that mad. Linklinklinklinklink

Rhett couldn’t sleep, lying awake unaware that across town Link was also evading sleep.

Link tossed, going between rage and fits of tears. They hadn’t said it yet, but he knew loved Rhett. You don’t revolve 13 years of your life around someone you hate. He would shout it from the rooftops if Rhett would let him.

Link managed a few hours of shut eye before his mother had awoken him, telling him to start cleaning and preparing for tonight. Link hadn't the slightest clue what she was talking about until it him. Their Christmas party. The one they threw every year. The one Rhett’s whole family would be at. And Rhett had no reason not to come. To everyone else, they were still best friends. How would he explain their tension?

Link passed the hours cleaning, cooking, and moving furniture to fit the crowd that would be gathering later that night. Link’s mother had asked if he would like Rhett to come early and help set up, but he excused it away with a story of Rhett visiting family earlier that morning.

7:00pm rolled around much quicker than Link had hoped, hiding out in the kitchen so he didn’t have to face the guests first as the sauntered in, giving him time to pace and bite as his nails as he waited for the McLaughlins to arrive.

Link heard it, the booming voice of the McLaughlin patriarch, and knew what was coming.

His mother ushered him out to say hello, glances being given all around as the boys didn’t immediately take the chance to say hello and wander off somewhere.

The group broke, leaving Rhett and Link to state at each other, wordless yet again in each other’s presence.

“Hey” Rhett finally squeaked out, hand flying to nervously rub at the back of his neck.

“I have to use the bathroom” Link let out, bolting for the back of the house.

Link walked into the small bathroom, shutting the door and leaning over the counter, attempting to slow his racing heartbeat. He shut his eyes, but only for a second as the door swung open. He caught Rhett’s gaze in the mirror, watching as he shut the door behind him.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you to knock?” Link said, coming off more playfully than he intended

“We can’t keep running from this Link. I’m goin’ crazy not talking to you. If you want to break up or never see me again I guess I can live with that but you need to at least talk to me, bo. I can’t do this forever.”

Rhett stared Link down, finally saying what he’d been holding back in the week he was too nervous to pick up the phone.

Link sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Is that what you want, Rhett?”

“What I want is you Link, it’s all I’ve ever wanted”

Link broke first, reaching for Rhett and pulling him in, lips touching with fervor he had had on reserve since they left the university. Rhett met his energy, pressing Link against the counter and deepening the kiss.

Pulling away before the got too far, Link leaned his forehead against Rhett’s, smiling up at the boy.

Rhett smiled back, pecking Link one more time before breaking away, straightening out his tie and his khakis.

“I shouldn’t have tried to make you come out before you were ready. I’m sorry”

“I wanna show you off, and I will, just not yet, not until it’s safe”

Link nodded, admitting to the unfair pressure he’d put on his boyfriend.

“I’m glad you kissed me, I was afraid I was gonna have to pull this out” he pulled a plastic mistletoe from his back pocket producing a laugh from the younger boy.

Rhett dangled it over Link’s head, making him roll his eyes, but leaned forward and sweetly kissed the taller boy.

“You ready to go back to the party now that we don’t look like we want to kill each other?” Rhett offered, smiling widely at the resolution this had all come to.

“Not yet, why don’t we go up to my room, I have a few ideas for that mistletoe.”

Rhett turned bright red, taking Link’s offered hand as he led them both up the stairs for their own party.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Angst college rhink is my whole niche tbh.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @youdidinthedark or my new rhink blog @goodmythicalbois!!


End file.
